Sweet rehabilitation
by Maliceratio
Summary: Sakuragi, après les évènements du manga, se remet doucement de sa blessure. Rukawa traîne dans le coin, et à force de se voir, un rapprochement se crée entre les deux rivaux... Hanamichi x Rukawa.


Après leur cuisante défaite qui exclut l'équipe de basket de Shohoku du championnat, Hanamichi Sakuragi, qui s'était blessé lors de leur dernière victoire, devait se consacrer à une longue période de convalescence.  
Il n'avait pas trop le moral, entre l'éviction de la compétition et son incapacité à jouer au basket, il se sentait misérable. Pourtant, jamais l'équipe du lycée Shohoku n'avait bénéficié jusqu'alors d'une telle aura dans le basket ball. Leurs prouesses contre l'équipe Sannoh les ont propulsé sous les projecteurs. Des journalistes sportifs avaient cherché à l'interviewer, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à répondre à leurs questions. Il était fâché contre sa faiblesse et son dos démissionnaire. Il s'en voulait pour cette blessure qui lui a interdit de participer au dernier match.

Depuis la défaite, il ne parvenait pas à voir ses équipiers sans honte. Alors il les évitait, trouvant des excuses pour ne pas les rencontrer. Il ruminait ses sombres pensées tout en suivant le programme de rééducation. Cependant, il vit sur l'un des membres de son équipe tandis qu'il était installé sur la plage attenante au centre. Il s'agissait de son coéquipier et rival Kaede Rukawa. C'était bien la dernière personne sur laquelle il voulait tomber... celui ci semblait en forme, il faisait un jogging sur le sable. Le brun vint à sa rencontre quand il le reconnu.  
"- Oy, Sakuragi. Ça fait un bail. C'est ici que tu te soigne?  
\- Ouais...  
\- Ça va mieux ton dos ?  
\- Il se remet doucement. Je fais sagement ce qu'on me dit. Je peux pas faire grand chose de plus.  
\- ...Mmh. Et tu as revu l'équipe?  
\- Non, pas depuis la fin du championnat.  
\- Haruko est la manager de l'équipe maintenant, t'es au courant?  
\- Oui, elle m'a appelé pour me l'annoncer. C'est chouette, elle a l'air motivée.  
\- Ouais, pas comme certains...  
Sakuragi détourna le regard.  
\- J'en ai marre de me traîner comme un vieux et de servir à rien. Ça me motive moyen d'être un looser handicapé. Rétorqua t il rageusement.  
\- On est tous des perdants sur ce coup là. Quoique c'est pas toi qui est responsable de notre dernière défaite. On s'est fait défoncer comme pas permis... Si tu avais été là tu aurais peut-être pu sauver l'honneur avec un dunk.  
Sakuragi restait muré dans son silence. Rukawa soupira.

\- Tu sais, les autres sont inquiets pour toi. Même le gorille, alors qu'il a la cheville en vrac. Si tu te sens coupable, laisse tomber. On aurait pas pu aller si loin dans la compétition sans ton jeu bordélique et... génial.  
Sakuragi n'en revenait pas. Rukawa venait de lui faire un compliment! Sur son jeu en plus!  
\- Je dois vraiment faire pitié pour que tu me fasse un compliment.  
\- La ferme imbécile. Même si t'as vraiment une tronche de trois pieds de long actuellement, c'était sincère.  
Le rouquin releva la tête. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire. Rukawa brisa le silence:  
\- Bon je retourne courir. À une prochaine l'estropié.  
\- Va bouffer du sable !"  
En le regardant s'éloigner, Sakuragi se rendit compte qu'il avait le coeur plus léger. Les paroles de Rukawa l'avait rassuré. Il se fit la promesse d'appeler le capitaine de l'équipe dès que possible pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

* * *

À partir de ce jour, une routine s'installa dans le quotidien de Rukawa. Il se rendait régulièrement à l'hôpital puis au centre de rééducation de Sakuragi pour voir ses avancées. Il ne s'en sortait pas mal, si bien qu'il s'autoproclama "génie de la rééducation". Du moment que ça le motivait, se disait son coéquipier en soupirant. Lui se consacrait au perfectionnement de sa pratique du basket, en vue d'intégrer un camp international de basket ball qui se déroulerait à Tokyo. Sakuragi était jaloux de lui à ce propos, mais il devait prendre son mal en patience et se remettre sur pied.

Au bout d'un moment, Sakuragi pu de nouveau se déplacer sans aide, mais avec précaution tout de même. Saut et course interdits. Chaque jour il allait nager et faire divers exercices à la piscine du centre de rééducation afin de se muscler et de renforcer son dos. Rukawa venait de temps en temps et l'accompagnait même dans le bassin. La natation était un moyen de renforcer sa musculature également.

Sakuragi ne l'aurait jamais avoué à l'intéressé, mais la présence de Rukawa à ses côtés le touchait. Il était d'un grand soutien. Quand la rééducation le décourageait par sa lenteur, son coéquipier le détournait de son marasme. Il pouvait discuter de tout et de rien, se chamailler. Ces petites choses allégeait le fardeau du rouquin. Il ne pensait pas que Rukawa aurait pu devenir un ami si précieux. Peut être que le fait qu'il soit incapable de jouer au basket avec sa blessure créait une trêve dans leur rivalité. Ainsi, ils pouvaient enfin avoir une relation plus apaisée. Et puis lors de leur victoire contre Sannoh, ils se sont rendus compte que jouer en duo augmentait considérablement leur potentiel. C'est en jouant comme des partenaires soudés qu'ils ont pu gagner. Ainsi, s'opposer continuellement l'un à l'autre semblait inutile à présent. Ils se comprenaient mieux à présent qu'ils s'épaulaient. Rukawa se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien Sakuragi. Il le trouvait drôle, positif et persévérant. Le rouquin quand à lui avait découvert sous l'air distant du brun un garçon attentionné, sensible et ouvert d'esprit.

Petit à petit, ils devenaient plus proches. Certains de leurs amis s'en étaient rendus compte, Haruko par exemple. Sakuragi ne s'extasiait plus comme auparavant devant elle. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Rukawa. Le brun quand à lui apparaissait plus souriant en présence du rouquin. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire la même chose avec lui. Elle était un peu jalouse de leur complicité, et se demandait jusqu'où irait leur rapprochement.

* * *

Ce jour là il faisait beau, Sakuragi faisait ses longueurs dans le bassin extérieur. Rukawa était allongé dans un transat à côté de la piscine, écoutant de la musique sur son baladeur. Il somnolait à moitié quand Sakuragi eu achevé ses exercices et sorti du bassin. Il vint se sécher et s'asseoir sur une chaise longue à côté de Rukawa. Il le regarda un moment, le brun avait l'air de dormir, plongé dans sa musique. Le soleil faisait briller ses cheveux sombres. Sakuragi découvrit qu'il avait des reflets auburn. Il se fit soudain la réflexion qu'à présent il comprenait son succès auprès de la gente féminine. Rukawa avait un beau visage aux traits fins et réguliers, la peau assez pâle et des yeux sombres, hypnotiques.  
Soudain, son sujet d'observation ouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de Sakuragi, qui se gifla mentalement pour ses pensées ambiguës. S'extasier devant le physique de son coéquipier... il avait du prendre un coup de soleil.

En tout cas ce dernier le regardait avec un air interrogateur. Il avait senti que Sakuragi l'observait depuis un moment. Mais il n'avait pas osé l'interrompre, curieux de cette attention soudaine. À présent son camarade avait détourné le regard, et semblait contrarié. Rukawa laissa son regard se promener, il se mis à détailler la silhouette du rouquin. La piscine donnait de bons résultats, Sakuragi arborait une musculature équilibrée. Des pectoraux bien présents, des abdominaux finement dessinés et des bras puissants. Il était... canon. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se faire ce genre de réflexion, mais c'est le premier terme qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit. Sakuragi sentait que Rukawa le dévisageait, il chercha alors une chose à dire pour détourner son attention.

"-C'est quoi le morceau que tu écoutais? Demanda t il. Rukawa émergea de sa contemplation.  
-Überlin. De REM.  
-Ah, je connais le groupe, mais pas cette chanson.  
-Elle est sympa. Tu veux écouter? Dit Rukawa en lui tendant un écouteur.  
Sakuragi le pris et le mis à son oreille. C'était un morceau assez rythmé, simple mais efficace. Une mélodie à la guitare, une voix.  
-J'aime bien. Approuva le rouquin. Rukawa sourit.  
-Cool. T'écoute quoi comme musique?  
-Ce qui passe à la radio. Je fais pas vraiment attention. Mais j'aime bien les morceaux rythmés, après je suis pas difficile niveau style. J'aime le rock, le hip hop principalement.  
-Et l'electro, t'aime bien?  
-Ouais aussi.  
-Ok. Si tu veux je pourrais te filer des chansons.  
-C'est gentil. Mais j'ai pas de quoi les écouter.  
-Ah? T'as pas de mp3?  
-Non.  
-Je peux te graver un CD. À l'ancienne.  
Sakuragi gloussa.  
-Ouais, old school! Ça marche. Merci.  
Rukawa sourit en hochant la tête.  
-Je vais refaire ta culture.  
-Bon je vais me rhabiller moi. Sakuragi se leva, et en passant devant lui Rukawa nota également que la piscine avait également musclé admirablement la partie inférieure de son corps.  
"Nan mais sérieux, voilà que je mate son cul à présent... ça va plus". Il resta songeur, troublé. Il avait un peu chaud aux joues aussi.

Chacun de leur côté, ils pensaient à l'autre d'une manière différente de d'habitude, un peu échauffés. À croire que leurs hormones se réveillaient avec le retour des beaux jours...

* * *

Un soir, Sakuragi trouva un petit paquet sur son lit quand il rentra dans sa chambre. Il était emballé maladroitement dans une page de magazine sportif. En déchirant l'emballage, il découvrit une boîte de CD transparente où l'on avait inscrit en gros au marqueur "basket genius compilation". Le visage de Sakuragi se fendit d'un large sourire. À l'intérieur de la boîte Rukawa avait consciencieusement noté le nom de chaque piste. La plupart des titres ne disait rien à Sakuragi. En bas de la liste, le brun avait dessiné un petit personnage aux cheveux rouges et à l'air joyeux qui s'écriait "never give up!". Il sourit encore. Il avait hâte d'écouter cet album. Il avait demandé pour l'occasion qu'on lui ramène son vieux poste de radio pour sa chambre. Sakuragi introduisit le CD dans le lecteur et appuya sur play, puis il s'allongea sur son lit.

Les chansons passèrent les unes après les autres, l'ordre de la sélection était parfait. Le roux avait fermé les yeux et se laissait porter par la musique. Plus le temps passait et plus le rythme des chansons se faisait plus posé. Il attrapa la boîte pour relire les titres. "C'est drôle, plus on avance et plus la musique devient.. tendre." Et les morceaux se faisaient plus équivoques. "Digital love" des Daft Punk résonna dans la pièce, ainsi que "Music sounds better with you" De Stardust. "On dirait un peu une compil qu'un ado amoureux offrirait à l'élue de son coeur pour déclarer sa flamme... mais elle vient de Rukawa..." Sakuragi était troublé. Il y avait il un message caché ou était ce juste un hasard? Après tout, ces morceaux allaient bien dans une sélection équilibrée. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. En tout cas il aimait beaucoup ce CD. Il l'avait relancé une nouvelle fois quand il s'assoupit.

Le lendemain, Sakuragi ne vit pas Rukawa de la journée, ce qui l'étonna. Il fit ses exercices avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude.  
Rukawa était absent car il avait passé la journée avec Haruko. Mais ce n'était pas pour un rendez vous galant. Il lui avait demandé de l'aide pour l'idée qu'il avait eue. Celle ci avait immédiatement acceptée, trop heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps en tête à tête avec le beau brun et flattée qu'il ait sollicité son aide. Son entrain diminua quelque peu quand elle appris son projet. Ils avaient passé la journée en ville à explorer différents magasins. Ce que Rukawa cherchait était bien précis.  
Le soir, ils avaient trouvés ce qu'il voulaient, et allèrent à la rencontre de Sakuragi au centre de rééducation. Ce dernier avait fini ses exercices aquatiques et tomba sur eux à la sortie de l'espace piscine. Il s'étonna de les voir ensemble, mais n'en montra rien.

"- Salut, Sakuragi! Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? Lui lança Haruko.  
\- Ça va bien, merci. Qu'est ce que vous faites là tout les deux?  
\- On a passé la journée ensemble et on a décidé de passer te voir. À ces mots, la poitrine de Sakuragi se serra. La journée ensemble? Ça ressemblait à un rencard. Cela le rendait un peu jaloux. Bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à savoir qui il enviait entre la brune et le brun.  
-Oh. Okay.  
Rukawa sentait la déception de son ami, aussi il se sentit obligé de détourner la conversation.  
\- Tu as eu le temps d'écouter mon CD?  
\- Ah, oui. Il est top, merci. Je l'écoute en boucle depuis hier.  
Rukawa sourit. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.  
\- Tant mieux alors, parce que je comptais te filer d'autres musiques. Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet.  
\- On dira que c'est ton anniversaire en avance. Ou en retard, comme tu veux. Il donna le cadeau à Sakuragi, interloqué.  
\- C'est pour moi..? Bredouilla t il.  
\- Ben oui, nigaud, si je te le donne.  
Sakuragi resta un moment coi, à regarder alternativement le paquet, et la tête de Rukawa, qui commençait à rougir et à s'impatienter.  
\- Décide toi, sinon je le reprend.  
Sakuragi déballa le présent et découvrit un petit objet qui était un mp3 rouge métallisé, avec des écouteurs assortis.  
\- Wow...  
\- J'ai déjà mis des musiques dessus, mais il reste de la place. Dit Rukawa.

Sakuragi ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était vraiment reconnaissant. "C'est pour me faire un cadeau qui a passé la journée avec Haruko alors..." Il n'en revenait pas. La jeune fille se tenait en retrait, souriante devant la réaction de Sakuragi. Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Rukawa.  
"- Merci... dit il dans un souffle. C'est trop. Fallait pas. C'est vraiment un super cadeau. Et pris d'une impulsion subite, il prit Rukawa dans ses bras. Le brun fut stupéfait de sa réaction, mais profita du moment pour passer une de ses mains dans le dos de son coéquipier, une autre dans ses cheveux.

\- De rien. Ça me fait plaisir. C'est pour te motiver pour ta rééducation. Je sais que c'est pas simple. Sakuragi ferma les yeux, une bouffée de gratitude le submergea. Il était vraiment heureux que Rukawa soit à ses côtés. Pendant un court instant, il fit abstraction du monde extérieur -dont Haruko, qui était stupéfaite de la réaction de Sakuragi- et se concentra sur la chaleur de Rukawa contre lui. Il sentait sa main dans ses cheveux, et soupira d'aise. Le brun voulait prolonger le contact, mais cette proximité soudaine lui faisait craindre de perdre ses moyens. Ils se séparèrent à regret.

Haruko rompit le silence qui s'était installé:  
\- Il commence à se faire tard... Il faut que je rentre chez moi.  
\- Je vais te racompagner.  
\- Oh, c'est gentil Rukawa, mais ça devrait aller!  
\- C'est pour te remercier de ton aide aujourd'hui.  
Rukawa se tourna vers Sakuragi, le visage impassible, mais une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
\- À demain, basket genius.  
Sakuragi sourit.  
\- À demain.

* * *

Cette nuit là, Sakuragi eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans son lit, trop agité pour s'assoupir. Il pensait à Rukawa. Son étreinte avait remué quelque chose en lui et maintenant il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Il avait hâte et en même temps craignait de le revoir demain. Il ne savait plus comment agir en sa présence. Et la fatigue n'allait rien arranger... il voulait juste dormir et ne plus penser à rien. Il se souvint que son médecin lui avait laissé des cachets pour la douleur. Il y avait peut être de quoi faire office de somnifère. Il se leva et alla lire les notices des boîtes. L'un d'eux pouvait convenir, dans ses effets secondaires était noté "somnolence". Il en prit deux et retourna se coucher. Au bout d'un long moment, il s'endormit enfin.

Le lendemain, Sakuragi se sentait un peu nauséeux. Il n'était pas vraiment reposé. Il se leva et se prépara mollement. La matinée passa péniblement, une entrevue avec son médecin, des exercices de rééducation... à la pause déjeuner, le roux était assis dehors sur un banc au soleil. Il s'était acheté un sandwich mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il sorti son mp3 et mis ses écouteurs. Il chercha une musique mélancolique, assortie à son humeur. Il trouva le morceau qui lui fallait et s'allongea sur le banc, délaissant son repas. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait du rester au moins un quart d'heure ainsi quand soudain la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières fut cachée par quelque chose. Il rouvrit les yeux, et découvrit une tête brune penchée au dessus de lui.

"- Salut. Je te réveille? Lui demanda Rukawa.  
Sakuragi resta un moment à le regarder. Il dit enfin:  
\- Non, j'écoutais de la musique.  
\- Je suis content que tu te serves de mon cadeau. Répondit Rukawa en souriant. Tu as mangé ?  
\- Non, j'ai acheté un sandwich mais j'ai pas très faim en fait.  
\- Ah. Tu te sens pas bien?  
\- J'ai juste mal dormi. Sakuragi s'était redressé pour s'assoir sur le banc. Rukawa s'installa à côté de lui. Leurs épaules se frôlèrent. Ce contact le troublait et l'apaisait en même temps.  
\- Tu fais quoi cet aprem? Demanda le brun.  
\- Je sais pas. J'ai rien pour une fois. Ils nettoient la piscine aujourd'hui.  
\- Tu veux venir chez moi jouer à la console?  
Chez Rukawa. Jouer tout les deux. C'était inespéré.  
\- Ok.  
\- Allons y alors.

Ils se levèrent. Rukawa était venu en vélo. Sakuragi monta sur le porte bagage tandis que le brun pédalait jusqu'à chez lui. Sakuragi était tout fébrile. Il n'était jamais allé chez son coéquipier. Son invitation innocente faisait naître en lui des pensées qui l'étaient beaucoup moins. Il s'était rendu compte que si Rukawa le troublait autant, c'est parce qu'il se sentait attiré par lui. Il ne savait pas depuis quand, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient plus proches, Sakuragi ne pouvait plus de passer de lui. Il aimerait tellement avoir une autre occasion de le serrer dans ses bras...

Ils arrivèrent, ce qui le coupa dans ses rêveries. Rukawa vivait dans un petit pavillon à l'architecture moderne et épurée. Il posa son vélo dans l'allée et l'invita à entrer dans le vestibule. En enlevant ses chaussures, Sakuragi nota que l'intérieur était également décoré dans un style contemporain, avec peu d'éléments. Il suivit Rukawa dans la cuisine, qui était faite dans des tons gris.  
\- Tu veux boire quelque chose? Demanda Rukawa en ouvrant le frigo. J'ai... du jus d'orange.  
\- Je veux bien un jus d'orange s'il te plaît.  
Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage avec leurs boissons. Sakuragi allait enfin découvrir l'antre de Rukawa.

C'était une pièce de taille moyenne, avec une seule fenêtre très allongée qui donnait sur l'arbre de la rue. La lumière filtrait à travers le feuillage et donnait une ambiance intimiste à la chambre. Sur le lit de son coéquipier, la couette était en désordre. Le bureau était encombré de livres et d'objets divers, mais dans l'ensemble la pièce était en ordre. En face du lit, un écran de télévision avec une console trônait. Ils s'asseyèrent contre le lit, et le brun démarra un jeu, tandis que le coeur de Sakuragi battait la chamade.


End file.
